


let's just think about us

by alittlelemontart



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers lol, F/F, science? what science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelemontart/pseuds/alittlelemontart
Summary: “Isn’t it kinda romantic? You. Tailored to kill me.”Nayeon is a tired virus, and Sana is an eccentric killer T cell.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	let's just think about us

**Author's Note:**

> Killer T cells actually (to my knowledge) kill virus-infected cells and not viruses themselves directly but who cares. Also, sizes are unimportant and time is relative. Alrighty.

She’d recognize that body anywhere. After all, she has drilled Jihyo, her favorite dendritic cell, for a very thorough presentation on the menacing assailer.

“Stop right there you ruffian.” Sana appears in front of the invader, one hand on her rotund hips, the other outstretched, pointing straight to the virus’s head.

Nayeon, who up until then hasn’t even bothered swimming but just let herself be pushed along by the currents, looks up lazily. She eyes Sana’s entire body, armored and all, in a painfully slow motion before huffing out a long heavy sigh. A killer T? Again? What luck! What pleasure! Why does life hate her? She just wants to get to the host’s lungs quickly and shuts down their system, effectively suffocating the human. Is that so wrong and twisted? 

“Why aren’t you saying anything? Scared?” Sana laughs with a pitch high enough to tickle every protein inside Nayeon’s body. Casting the annoying girl one last look, Nayeon steers to another lane and starts swimming to get lost. 

Sana, to her credits, recognizes this quickly once her hysterical laughter dies down. Furrowing her eyebrows, Sana dives head-first Nayeon’s way.

“Hey, don’t ignore me like that,” she whines, lips pursed. 

Sana really is upset at Nayeon’s cruel nonchalance. She knows she is still relatively novice in the Association of Immunity Fighters, but she has trained too hard, with far too many sleepless nights, to be dismissed like nothing. “It hurts my feelings.”

Nayeon, for the first time in her long dull wearisome life, laughs. It doesn’t last long though because even with tears of amusement spewing at the corner of her eyes blurring her vision a little, she can make out quivering lips in her supposed killer’s face.

“Wait- you weren’t joking?” 

Nayeon has calmed down now and is focusing very intently on Sana’s deep frowns. The thought that Sana looks better without them swirls in Nayeon’s mind, which is rare because Nayeon tries not to use it too much. After all, thoughts about how you’re irrevocably, by design, the bad guy and should be exterminated are not that pleasant to fixate upon– Nayeon would know.

“I challenge you to a dual.”

What? Is this girl serious? Is this a new procedure she does not know about? Why didn’t Jeongyeon update her? And is that a sword?

“Hey woah easy there, pretty.”

Nayeon meant it. Sana is very pretty to Nayeon, even though her spikes do frighten Nayeon a little. 

Nayeon easily flashes a smile that has won the hearts of thousands of other viruses in her academy, even those outside of her strain. She is sure Sana would be charmed, so the fact that Sana gets even more heated, puffing her reddening cheek, at Nayeon’s bedazzling personality bewilders Nayeon greatly to say the least.

“DO. NOT. PRETTY. ME.” Sana punctuates every word and lowers her body while extending her deadly shiny sword towards Nayeon. 

Nayeon is taken by surprise. Although she still manages to evade each and every swing thrown her way with ease, her inner cogs move frantically trying to understand as to how exactly did Sana not fall prey to her charisma. Nayeon was sure to have flaunted her bunny teeth at a very flattering angle. So how come? What gives?

It goes on for a while, Sana angrily swinging sword and Nayeon just languidly dodging. No offense to Sana, Nayeon is just very skilled. She, in fact, graduated top of her class without even trying. What can she say? She was born to be a virus.

“I hate viruses like you the most.”

A direct thrust.

“Yeah? How so?”

Jumped.

“Always so smug.”

Left swing.

“Charming, I know.”

Head ducked.

“You think you’re better than everyone, so you don’t even try,” Sana gritted her teeth sharply, eyes focused on Nayeon’s, “to think so many others are working day and night for something they’re truly passionate about just to get snubbed by people like you.” 

Nayeon laughs, but it’s not humorous this time. “It’s not my fault that I’m gifted, love.”

Sana picks up pace at this, deftly throwing one cut after another in record succession. Nayeon breaks a few sweats escaping by pure luck.

“It’s not talent. It’s attitude,” Sana’s combo is drawing to an end, “it’s not cool to be detached,” her sword rises heavenwards, “it’s just heartless.” and smashes. The sword only scrapes the side of Nayeon’s cheek, but she feels like something very deep, visceral, inside her has been slashed open. She doesn’t have time to ponder and tend to the cut, though.

“Well it sure is better than dedicating your life to someone who doesn’t even treasure you.” 

“What? Tom (or Y/N if you are that kind of reader) is a lovely human. He (she/they) take(s) good care of us.”

“Delusional. Humans give no shits about anything that doesn't look like them. Much less someone so small and invisible like you are.”

Before Sana could offer any rebuttals (they actually have this conversation later. Sana would say that she is a part of them and Nayeon would suggest her break away and Sana would argue that that’s not how science works and call Nayeon a dickhead but in such a tone that Nayeon could only smile and nod in response), Nayeon has already swam away. Sana can follow if she wants, especially since Nayeon is moving at a ridiculously slow speed, but something in the way that Nayeon's hunching her back has kept Sana rooted instead. 

Sana is fighting a much less skilled virus when she hears it, a gasp so obnoxious that it can only belong to one. Without thinking, she swiftly punctures her boring opponent’s stomach to go trace the sound that promises her more, of what, she hasn’t decided, or rather admitted. 

Truth be told, Sana finds Nayeon to be very dashing, in a weird, unpleasant sense. Her smirks, while absolutely punchable, somehow have sneaked their way to Sana’s heart. They are definitely a more welcome sight than the pout she was in the last moment Sana saw her. Past the cool standoffish bravado, Nayeon, to Sana, is completely harmless. Yes, she is trying to kill Sana’s human, but it’s just her job. Sana cannot blame Nayeon just because she’s good at what she does, no? Besides, the bunny teeth!!! Sana is a sucker for those. 

Sana finds Nayeon surrounded by an army of antibodies. God, Sana hates them. a bunch of ungrateful bastards. They’re so tiny, and yet they think they’re above everyone just because of their little fame with the humans. From afar, Sana releases a mock kind of enzymes that scares the antibodies off Nayeon. Once clear, she skids over the frowning virus with newfound joy. 

“Need some help?”  
Without sparing Sana's a glance, Nayeon wails, “just say you want to gloat over my demise and go.”

Sana just shakes her head at Nayeon’s flair for theatrics before carrying the broody virus to her favorite hideout. Despite constantly howling protests at nothingness, Nayeon still limps herself alongside Sana to wherever the latter is leading.

“Isn’t it kinda romantic? You. Tailored to kill me.”

“Your sense of romance is concerningly morbid, Nayeonie.”

Nayeon just nudges closer, burying her head at the crook of Sana’s neck and resting her tired wartorn body against Sana’s squishy one. She thinks it’s hopeful, her notion of love. Entirely too hopeful to the point of naivete. She’s laying herself bare beside the one thing that can destroy her. In this defenseless state, Sana can kill her anytime she wishes. Nayeon trusts her not to. How dumb! How romantic! 

Against the thrumming of Sana’s heart, Nayeon can vaguely hear the clanging of swords mixed in between anguished yelpings from wounded fighters. It deafens but Nayeon refuses to rise from her happy place here against Sana’s, for the lack of better words, boobs. 

“Hey, what about your human?” Nayeon mumbles groggily. 

Sana doesn’t answer for a few beats and it scares Nayeon a little to be honest. She has only just started getting comfy! She doesn’t wanna go fight again.

Sana throws herself back a little to look at Nayeon, but holding the girl close still. Big brown eyes stare back at her and Sana giggles. Even when Nayeon is trying hard to keep her cool, Sana can see the doubt and so much exhaustion twirling behind those orbs. It’s an endearing sight. It alerts Sana’s intrinsic response, that is, to protect.

Sana finally answers in the softest voice she can muster lest she break something very important but very fragile hanging in the air between them. “Let’s not think about humans right now.”

To that, Nayeon hums, nuzzles deeper into Sana, and drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for the disjointed pacing- i have no excuses. 
> 
> I have taken a lot of liberties with science (wow, shocking), so don't use this as learning materials, ok? weirdos.


End file.
